Warm Sunshine
by Aihsatan-Ellimac
Summary: A prequel of my other fanfic: Lunch box. It was his duty to protect her. Would this duty lead him to his own happiness? What would happen next? Read on!


**A/N: Oh my God! 3 stories in just 4 hours, God what is happening to me.**

**Something inside me is urging me to write something now, thank you Lord for the inspiration. I am not possessed or drugged.**

**This would be a prequel from my other original fic entitled, Lunch box, a Neji and Hinata pairing. I hope you had the chance to read it before this.**

**Anyway, I just love the both of them, these past few days I have been so indulge in reading fanfics about them here. It is so irresistible. I can't stop.**

**I know it is incest, but still I love them, forgive me.**

**If you don't like the couple move away. Don't continue.**

**You are warned, and this is not a Lemon mind you..**

**Wahahahaha..On with the story..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shipuuden or any of its characters.**

**Fanfic Title: Warm Sunshine**

**Brief Summary: It was his duty to protect her. Would this duty lead him to his own happiness? What would happen next? Read on!**

He was born in the Branch House of the Hyuuga Clan.

He was the son of the deceased brother of the Main house Leader.

He was called as the Hyuuga's prodigy, a genius beyond compared but born in the wrong side of the cliff. He will never be the heir.

He cannot change his destiny, which he believed in the past.

Now was different, after his fight with his cousin and Naruto in the chuunin exam, he realized something.

He can change fate with his own hands.

He has hope now.

His mind is not filled with revenge now, he has no intention to do it.

He wants to fulfill the duty that was assigned to him years ago, a duty that fate has given him.

To protect the most important person, of his life now.

The only person that has given him warmth and care and continues to do so to him.

Though he had hurt her, still she was there.

Ever since then, when they were young he had grown fond about her; she was as warm as the sunshine, His sunshine.

" Niisan.. Neji-niisan.." the little blue haired girl called out.

" Hai.." he replied looking at her.

They were in the Hyuuga gardens; playing with the lovely flowers in the bright morning.

" Here.." she said as she carefully places a flower crown she had made for him to his head.

She smiles.

" It suits you.." she continued as she finishes another for her self.

He just looks at her; he can't help but just stare at her.

At his young age of four, he was aware of his growing affection to his adorable cousin.

And just silently keeps it to his heart, and treasures the moments they share together.

But not everyday is a happy day.

He cried and he was in pain.

He stares at the gravestone of his father.

His father sacrificed his self, for his duty.

A duty to protect the main house, as a part of its branch.

It was the truth behind their existence; they were born to fulfill that duty.

To die for other's sake.

He knows it, he does.

In his heart he understands it fully well, the worth of their existence.

But it was his father.

He was the son.

It is just right to be in pain because his death, he can't accept it.

His loving and caring father, because of fate, he died.

Thinking about it made him angry.

It just isn't right, right?

Suddenly he felt tiny little hands that envelop him.

It was warm.

The wind was scented with lavender, it was her.

His ever warm cousin, embracing him, was holding him.

" Its okay, niisan. Cry, don't keep it inside.." she said as she caress him with her hand.

Comforting him was all that she can do.

It was her fault that's why it led to this, heart breaking death.

She blames her self.

Holding her tightly to his he began to shed tears.

He clings to her warmth, he needs her now.

Years passed by fast like the wind.

They grew distant with each other.

But fate made its way, it gave hope.

He was given a chance to train her, permitted to live at the Main house because of this, to be by her side.

Once again, he felt her warmth, her care.

But still he became weary, worried about something.

His inner most feelings, growing inside him, rapidly increasing.

Unstoppable.

He was fully aware that Hinata's heart belongs to someone else.

To Naruto, only.

But there's hope, fate.

" Hinata-sama.." he called out as he saw her by the playground, sitting silently on one of the swings, he gently come towards her.

" H-hai..Nii-san.." she answered huskily, turning her head, hiding her face to him.

He became worried, something's not right, she's crying.

Silence filled the air.

She tried as silently as she could, sniffing and crying.

" Here, take it.." he said offering his white handkerchief to her.

She turn her gaze to him, droplets of tears flowed from her eyes.

She began to cry.

Slowly she takes his offering hand, tightly squeezing it with hers.

Swiftly she pulls him, embracing him, holding him by his waist.

She was weeping in his chest, crying to him.

He was slightly taken aback by her sudden movement.

It was not expected by him.

He didn't move, he just stood there offering his self to her.

Suddenly she began to talk to his chest.

" I..I to-ld..hi..m ho-w I.. feel a-bout.. him.." she said sniffing to every word.

He already understood what it meant, he knew what it means.

Slowly he touches her head, caressing it with his love and care.

He didn't say a word; he doesn't know what appropriate words to comfort her.

He gave him warmth to her, wanting his love to over power her.

To be felt by her.

She's in pain, she was hurt.

The love she offered was not returned to her, Naruto love some one else.

She cried, until the last tear escape her.

There he was, embracing her.

She had fallen asleep by his touch, sniffing as she cried until dusk.

He was the only one there for her; he was a bit delighted by it.

He comforted her, with his love.

There's hope, for him.

The sun was shining, its warm rays was greeting him.

He had fallen asleep.

He was in the training grounds waiting for her.

He stares the surroundings, she was still not there.

" She's late.." he said as he glimpses at the sky.

The sky was clear, with clouds dancing on it.

It was a bright sunny day, perfect.

The wind was blowing its warmth.

He was just there, sitting, waiting for her.

He didn't care, he just wait.

He was happy.

He was contented.

He had the most unforgettable dream.

All his life it was the best dream he had.

A dream about her, his love.

He sensed her.

He began to activate his blood line.

He saw her, panting, running to where he is.

He began to smile.

Another unforgettable memory is there again waiting to be created.

She was out of breath.

She sees him under the tree, sitting, leaning, and waiting for her arrival, silently.

She walks towards him.

He stands up, and looks at her.

" I'm sorry, Neji-niisan..!" she blurted out.

He just looks at her.

" I was so stupid to oversleep, knowing that I would be having a training with you today.." she said pleadingly begging for forgiveness from him.

" I'm terribly sorry I -.." she continued as she was suddenly cut off by Neji's statement.

" It's okay, Hinata-sama.." he replied looking at her with still expressionless face.

" I don't mind.." he continued as he suddenly walks towards the wide training ground.

He really doesn't mind.

It's definitely okay with him, everything about her.

Her clumsiness, her introverted personality, all of her.

He accepted her, with all his heart.

With fate's power over them and his strength to change his destiny, he will be happy.

Forever.

" Hinata-sama, Let's start our training come over here.." he called her.

She turns her gaze towards him; her ever loving eyes staring at him.

She gently places her things on the ground.

And run towards him, to him, only to him.

Her sight is filled with him, only him.

As he is to her.

His fate.

**OWARI! ^_^**

**A/N: Whew..! I hope I made everyone happy about this.**

**Yup! He was dreaming about her, lots of flashbacks from his past.**

**I hope in the real story they would just end up together, I just love them.**

**(Kami-sama, Onegai let them be together…!)**

**I am a big fan of them. NEJIxHINATA..**

**Thank you guys for reading this, and please kindly give reviews.**

**Sore ja…**

**Tsuzuku ne..**

**AIHSATAN ELLIMAC**


End file.
